


Fine

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorder, Poetry, mental health, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: fine:fīn/adjective 1.good; satisfactory.I’m fine. (Okay, so I lied. I’m not fine.)





	Fine

I have anxiety. Depression. An eating disorder. Insomnia.   
But I am not _mentally ill._   
I don’t get to claim that. I am  fine.   
I don’t need your help. Your accommodations.   
I don’t need that. I am  fine. 

fine:  
 _fīn/_  
adjective 1.good; satisfactory.

I’m fine. (Okay, so I lied. I’m not fine.)


End file.
